


Steve's Definitely Not a Boy Scout

by Saiya_tina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, public vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s been fidgeting the entire meeting and it’s all Steve’s fault. He better get his ass in the restroom right now or Tony’s starting without him. Who knew Captain America was so kinky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Definitely Not a Boy Scout

Steve watched Tony flush slightly from where he was sitting across from him and smiled slightly as he withdrew his hand from his pocket. His super soldier hearing picked up on his increased breathing and he knew that Tony’s heart rate would have increased as well as the jolts of pleasure that raced through his body. When he’d researched vibrators on the internet, he’d never thought they’d be that effective in the bedroom, but whenever he slid one into Tony, the reactions were memorable enough that Steve now had an impressive collection which ranged from large ones that filled Tony just as much as Steve would and smaller ones which Steve used for teasing purposes, or in cases like this to keep Tony on the edge for what would promise to be a mindblowing night. He grinned as he remembered the first time he used a vibrator on Tony. Having stretched him enough, he had made Tony beg for him before sliding it in to press against his prostate and turning it on. The surprise was probably a big factor, but Tony screamed and thrashed as he came apart, writhing under Steve as he rode it out. Steve still remembered how Tony looked, completely wrecked and covered in his own cum, which was enough to get him off as well.

Turning the speed up a bit more, Tony grabbed the glass of water in front of him and took a drink, his hand nearly shaking and Steve could see him bite his lip to stifle the noises that were surely striving to be let out. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear the low hum of the vibrator and he almost had to cross his own legs at the thought of what it was doing to Tony right now. Lowering it to its original speed, he saw Tony let out a relieved, silent sigh and returned his attention to what Fury was talking about but not before giving him a withering look. Steve simply maintained his appearance of innocence and turned the speed up and down at random points, but never letting it settle for longer than a minute. After the first couple of switches, Steve felt someone’s foot slide up his leg, up his thigh and settle achingly close to his crotch. He threw a glare at Tony, who ignored it and the foot made a teasing stroke over his cock which nearly brought it to full attention. In retaliation, he increased the setting of the vibrator, but Tony was vehemently denying him the sight of him squirming aside from a wince and Steve finally conceded and nearly turned it off. Tony’s foot slid away but not before he caught the sight of Tony’s trademark smirk and turned the vibrator to its highest setting, fighting a smirk of his own as Tony jumped. Fortunately, everyone was used to Tony fidgeting during briefings and no one gave them a second glance. Once Fury was done talking and the Avengers were heading out, Tony jabbed his elbow in Steve’s ribs rather violently. “Stop it,” he hissed.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to be making demands, Mr. Stark,” Steve responded smoothly, turning the speed down and then up yet again and smirking at Tony’s audible to him gasp. Sneaking in a quick kiss, his hand slid down to his lover’s ass and squeezed, resulting in Tony letting out a choked moan before curling his fingers around his hip. “However, I think after we pack up, I may have to have a talk with you in the men’s room about team dynamics.”

“You’re a sadist,” Tony muttered, following the others out. Steve simply smirked and winked.

It wasn’t long until Tony excused himself and Steve waited for an appropriate amount of time before following. He fiddled around with the remote on his way, biting his lip as he thought about the curses that Tony was sure to be uttering in the bathroom before opening the door and just having enough time to lock it before he felt Tony pin him against it and desperate lips crash upon his own. He kissed back fiercely, one hand slipping down Tony’s back to pull his thigh around his hip and the other down those jeans that were just tight enough to show off Tony’s perfect ass without being obscene. His fingers caught against the toy plugging Tony up and eased it in further, causing Tony to cry out as the vibrations reached his sweet spot.

He held Tony to him tightly, his hands rucking the Black Sabbath shirt up, stroking the smooth skin as he jerked it in and out. The smaller man rose up onto his toes as the jolts of pleasure broke that façade of control and Steve loved it when the business man’s mask was gone and he was left with just Tony. Though he didn’t like it when Tony sassed the Colonel and Coulson, he had to admit that he was probably encouraging him to act out more, especially since his “punishment” was usually to keep the vibrator in him all day while continuing with his usual work. Sometimes he kept Tony on edge enough to make him extremely uncomfortable and other times Tony would use the situation to his advantage, moaning and whimpering only loud enough for Steve to hear until the other man dragged him to the nearest room and ravished him.

“God, you love this so much, don’t you?” he pushed off the door, guiding them towards the sink, all the while pressing against the vibrator as Tony moaned, “can’t get enough of being filled.”

“Steve….” Tony gasped as the cool marble of the sink touched his ass. Steve gripped his hips and sat him down on it, causing his back to arch as the vibrator was forced in deeper.

“I wish I could make you wear clamps for these all the time,” he slid his hand under Tony’s shirt and flicked a nipple, “you have no idea how hard I get when I see them pressing against your shirt. You get so wild when they’re clamped….my wildcat.”

“You should not be this good at dirty talk,” Tony gasped as Steve slipped his shirt over his head and cried out as Steve ducked down to suck at a nipple, his other hand pinching the neglected bud.

“My wildcat likes this?” he chuckled, switching over, “I like it too.” He kissed the top of the arc reactor and began working his way down the chiselled abdomen, licking the contours of muscle that he never expected Tony to have. “You have the most gorgeous, receptive body. Sometimes when you’re just walking around and I see your nipples perk up, I have to work so hard to not rip your shirt off and suck on them. I love it when you’re in the workshop and you pull up that muscle shirt to wipe your face. I get to see your arms and body with the sweat shining on you…..It’s the biggest turn on.”

“If you don’t fuck me soon, Steve, I’m going to hurt you,” Tony hissed as Steve pressed his palm on his crotch but didn’t move to take off his pants, “I’m serious!”

“You have no idea just how gorgeous you look right now,” Steve murmured, nipping at his neck, “I can see the muscles in your back and shoulders in the mirror and the way your ass clenches that vibrator. Watching you tense and relax….it’s amazing.”

“Oh, I’ve seen you admiring my ass plenty of times,” Tony growled, pulling Steve’s head forward for a harsh kiss, his tongue dipping in, “Remember that time Fury called us for a debriefing and you insisted that I wear those loose pants? You just wanted the easy access and you loved it, didn’t you? Fingering me in front of all our friends.”

“They never even noticed. But I did. I felt you squeeze me just like you always do. You feel so warm inside….” Steve groaned into another kiss.

“And earlier today….you got so angry when I backtalked Fury that you didn’t even wait. Just pushed me in the nearest room, threw me over the flattest surface and shoved this thing inside me. And when you turned it on, I moaned so loudly…..remember that?”

Steve groaned loudly enough for Tony to worry someone had heard them but Steve brought his thoughts back to their activities by another quick lick to his nipples.

“Close your eyes.”

“Steve-”

“Please.”

Tony sighed and did as was requested and frowned when he felt Steve move away. He heard rustling which Steve was taking off his clothes and then felt hands unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. A tongue flicked over his nipples before Steve blew on the spot softly, the cool air causing them to tighten and a tingle to shoot up Tony’s spine. Right before he was about to open his eyes and demand Steve hurry up, there was an incredible pressure on his nipples and he cried out right before something was shoved into his mouth, effectively silencing him. He opened his eyes to see Steve focusing on tying the gag securely around his mouth and groaned as he pressed a kiss to his neck once he was done. Steve bent down to the now clamped nipples and licked one delicately, distracting Tony who didn’t notice his wrists being bounded until he tried to touch Steve but didn’t succeed. He let out a small noise of distress, but Steve shushed him and bit down sharply on his hipbone.

“My wildcat needs to be tamed,” he husked, before pulling Tony to his feet and leading him to one of the couches Shield kept in their bathrooms. Steve positioned him onto his elbows and knees on the cushions with his ass in the air before placing a kiss on a cheek and tapping the vibrator in time with Tony’s tensing. “I love how stretched you are,” Steve murmured, thrusting shallowly with the vibrator, dragging the tip along his sensitive walls and throwing in a twist for variation. He waited until Tony was begging before withdrawing it slowly, setting nerve endings on fire as it withdrew.

Steve grinned at Tony’s whine before leaning forward and using his tongue to fill in the space the vibrator had made. Tony screamed, thrashing as Steve used his tongue to fuck him, his hands on his hips to keep him in place. Tony couldn’t believe what Steve was doing, but he loved every moment of that soft muscle flicking inside him. Steve withdrew when his own need became too much to ignore with a kiss to his entrance and then pulled him up into his lap, manoeuvring them around until Tony’s back was to his chest and Steve’s legs were in between his own.

“You’re so open,” Steve murmured, slicking his fingers with lube that he had taken form his pocket before disrobing and slipping one inside Tony. Tony groaned and pressed down against the intrusion, wishing he could press his lips to Steve’s neck and chest but settling for leaning his head against the broad shoulder. Steve chuckled and ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair, tugging lightly to meet his eyes. “I love it when you’re bound and gagged, unable to do anything but take it the way I want to give it to you. I love how you trust me enough to let me do this.”

Tony gave him a look that said he was an idiot to even suggest that Tony didn’t trust him, but then Steve was slipping in two more fingers and then a fourth one and Tony was pretty much gone at that point, riding Steve’s fingers like he would soon another part of him and from the Steve’s rapidly flushing face, he liked the show. Once Steve considered him stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers and gripped Tony’s hips, holding him over his erection before slowly lowering him onto it, groaning as Tony squirmed, gasping through the gag as Steve ground up into him.

“God, you’re perfect,” Steve nearly whimpered as Tony began to rock in his lap. He tugged at the chain connecting the clamps and grinned at the loud moan he garnered from Tony as the other man struggled to maintain his pace. He gripped Tony’s hips tightly and slammed up into him, causing him to wail and thrash, but he was unable to get any leverage.

Steve set a hard and fast pace, one hand moving down to grip Tony’s thigh and drape it over his own spread legs, opening him wider. Every time Tony’s hands tried to move down to stroke himself, Steve batted them away and after the third time, he lifted Tony off entirely, spun him around so that they were chest to chest before entering him again. Just when Tony thought he was getting off easy, he jumped as he received a hard, but not painful smack to the ass. When the next blow came, Tony reflexively tried to squirm away, but all it did was make Steve groan and then lock his arm around Tony’s waist, keeping him still. The last one made him groan out loud and then Steve was rubbing his reddened ass, his fingers coming achingly close to his stretched rim.

“Next time you behave badly, I should just spank you,” there was a blush on Steve’s face, but he still continued talking, “and if I think you’re sorry enough, maybe I’ll even fuck you later. But you won’t be allowed to come. I’ll fuck you until I’m tired and then I’ll take you home and tie to the headboard and fuck you with every toy you own until you pass out from the pleasure.”

Tony moaned under the gag, knowing Steve meant every word of it. It had been so hard to get Steve comfortable enough for dirty talk, but it was worth it when that artistic creativity came into play. The fingers along his rim began pushing into his stretched hole and Tony whined at the burn until one finger slipped in besides Steve’s cock and Tony increased his pace, bouncing in Steve’s lap even faster. Steve’s other hand came to his hip and held him still as another finger slipped in, causing Tony to whimper as the urge to thrust was prevented by Steve’s iron grip.

Tony made a protesting sound as he felt the fingers withdraw, but now he felt something incredibly familiar press up against his stretched entrance and cried out as the vibrator was pushed inside him alongside Steve’s dick. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Steve turned it on and Tony’s vision whited out as he came hard against the Super Soldier’s chest. Steve followed soon after, thrusting up into Tony and then releasing deep inside him. Tony made a small noise at being filled but was too dazed to make any actual protest. He didn’t even notice when Steve turned and dropped him onto his back on the cushions, but he definitely noticed when Steve thrust the vibrator in him a few more times until he whined from the overstimulation.

“I can see why you like this so much. It feels amazing,” Steve commented, withdrawing the vibe and tossing it into the sink for a later cleaning before lying down on his side and drawing Tony to his chest.

“I was more amazed by the other thing in me. That was interesting,” Tony commented breathlessly, tucking his head onto Steve’s shoulder and almost purring at the hand that began stroking his hair, twirling strands between his fingers.

“You are interesting,” his hand slipped down to rub at Tony’s nipples, getting a choked moan in response, “this’ll sting a bit.” He quickly removed the clamps and took the aching nipples into his mouth as Tony hissed, laving with them with his tongue as the painful sensation died down.

“God, I hate that,” Tony groaned, pulling Steve away when the stimulation began to become too much.

“No pleasure without pain, I suppose,” Steve moved around until he was flat on his back and pulled Tony around to rest against his shoulder, “we should move sometime soon, huh?”

“I’m happy to stay right here,” Tony threw an arm over his chest and curled into him, “don’t ruin my afterglow.”

Steve let him lie there for a few minutes, before untangling himself despite Tony’s whines, knowing that they had to clean up and get out soon. He used some wet tissue to wipe up Tony’s stomach, but when he came to his entrance, the sight of the come still leaking from his swollen entrance and trailing down his thigh made him want to keep his mark on Tony for much longer.

“Steve?” Tony murmured at the pause and then gasped as Steve swiped his fingers through the mess between his legs and pushed it right back into him before sliding the vibrator back in. A slap to his ass made him tense up and Tony looked down to see Steve with an exaggerated expression of innocence, complete with wide Bambi eyes.

“I can’t keep that in my costume and you can’t keep that in your pocket without anyone noticing. This is the only place we can hide it.”

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were innocent,” Tony groaned, his head falling back. Steve chuckled and moved forward a bit, resting his head on Tony’s stomach as the other man combed fingers through golden hair.

“I had a great teacher.”


End file.
